Pretty Eyes
by Anim3Luva
Summary: Story of how Shikamaru first helped Hinata when they were eight but later on in the chapters, it seems a rivalry has formed between Shikamaru and another person to see who cares most for Hinata. ShikamaruxHinata
1. Green & White

**Pretty Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Green & White**

**-Sae**

**AN**: This fanfiction is more serious compared to my other fictions. In this chapter, it contains Shikamaru helping Hinata for the first time. I know this pairing seems rather odd, but I do think I can make a wonderful story out of it! Thank you for reading.

**(Hinata and Shikamaru are both probably 8 years old in this chapter)**

Your flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I so want to cry when I say this but I don't own Naruto.

**--------------------ShikaxHina--------------------**

Young Hinata ran through the forest and into the town. _'I must get away from all this…' _She reached the town and bumped into a boy her age. "I'm sorry… please forgive me!" Her voice stuttered and she gasped once she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

She ran around this young child and quickly sped down that road.

The boy was confused but he shrugged it off and kept walking. He walked until he bumped into a group of other kids.

The crowd noticed him, "Ah! Shikamaru! Have you seen a girl with freaky looking eyes?"

"…Nope." And he walked off to the grass plain to enjoy his day rather then chasing a helpless girl along with a group of bullies.

He sat on the grass and let out a heavy sigh; he dropped his body onto the grass and laid there relaxingly staring above at the sky.

His ears perked as he heard quick little footsteps and he sat up looking over to a girl with short blue hair who was trying to run down the steep hill. And with his eyes, he saw her trip.

Shikamaru hurried up and ran over to her, "Hey, are you alright?"

It was little Hinata and she coughed, "…Yea."

He grabbed her hand and pulled Hinata up. She looked so sad and Shikamaru looked down at her legs and noticed there were scratches and bruises everywhere.

Some voices started to come nearer and he was sure it was the crowd of kids that were looking for Hinata.

Shikamaru hurried and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the forest close by.

Hinata had an innocent and confused look plastered on her face. "What…? Where are you taking me?" She noticed this, she wasn't scared.

He dragged Hinata by her little hand and took her to a small stone cave to hide. And they both sat there, quiet.

"So…" Shikamaru started to speak, "How long have those bullies started to chase you?"

Hinata spoke quietly, "Ever since I started school… but I am kind of use to it. I have to accept I'm a freak sometime or another…" She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself tightly.

Shikamaru frowned, "A freak?" He regretted saying those words.

She nodded slightly and looked up to him, "It's because of my eyes." Hinata said to him pointing at her face, frowning.

"But… You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." He said to her with so much confidence, "Don't worry about what they think about you, just know that I like your eyes… very much." His cheeks started to blush a light warm pink and he looked away from her.

She smiled and tears came from her pretty white eyes, "Thank you so much…"

Shikamaru saw her cry and he panicked, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

But what he did was something that shocked Hinata.

He gently licked the tears off her cheek. She calmed down and closed her eyes and said with a sweet voice, "Thank you…"

Once Shikamaru pulled away and sat beside her, he apologized, "I'm sorry; my hands were dirty, I remembered when I was younger I thought tears tasted quite yummy so I wanted to taste yours and… they were sweet."

She smiled softly at his, "That's nice of you to say that about me as well." They both laughed.

Hinata remembered something, "Ah… What's your name?"

Shikamaru looked at her with a soft smile and said happily, "Just call me Shikamaru."

She giggled, "Alright, well, just call me Hinata."

**--------------------Green&White --------------------**

**AN: **I liked this chapter and the pairing oddly. I'm not really sure if it's a popular pairing, but I like them together. Honestly, Hinata goes well with most of the characters, my opinion that is. Thank you for reading and I know I will update very soon.

In the next chapter, they'd be their teenage self and everything will be nice and lovey dovey until someone else comments on Hinata's pretty eyes and troubles stir up.

-Sae


	2. Soft Lips

**Pretty Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Soft Lips**

**-Sae**

**AN**: Oh gosh, I was spazzing out when I was thinking abut what should the plot be in this and when I finally got it, I started laughing maniacally. Oh fun, enjoy this rivalry chapter my readers.

Your flames will be used to roast my **SPAZZNIC** marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I so want to own Kiba. 3

**--------------------ShikaxHina--------------------**

Shikamaru and Hinata held hands as they walked to the school, it'd be their first day at the Ninja academy.

"Hey Hinata," Shikamaru started off a conversation, "What do you think the ninja academy would be like?"

"A-ah! Well, um, I think it'd be nice!" Hinata still isn't use to speaking much around Shikamaru.

He just smirked, "Ok then, I think it'd be nice too."

Shikamaru adored Hinata and she did the same back. It's been years since they have met each other and they've been on each other's side all the time.

They are we call lovers.

"Oh, I just remembered," Shikamaru said enthusiastically, "My friends will also be in the class."

Hinata gave him a sweet smiled and nodded, anything that made him happy made her happy.

When they reached the school, a few of the boys tackled Shikamaru, making his hand let go of Hinata's.

Shikamaru grumbled, "…Get off of me."

"But we missed you!!! Now give me a kiss!" His friend Naruto exaggerated hoping to get a laugh out of Shikamaru.

A boy name Kiba pulled Naruto up and gave Shikamaru a hand, "C'mon, you might as well enjoy being here, right?" And he laughed at his friend.

Kiba noticed the young girl behind Shikamaru, "Oi oi, Shikamaru! You got a girl?!"

With that yelled out, Shikamaru's friend all looked over, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shino, and I mean everyone.

Shikamaru looked away and went over to Hinata, "…Yea." And he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Hinata blushed and looked down as Shikamaru pulled her through the crowd of boys and walked to the empty seats.

Kiba and Naruto dashed after Shikamaru and screamed, "You never told us this?!"

Shikamaru cringed and blushed and placed his head down on the desk and ignored them.

"H-hey! Don't ignore us!!!" Kiba yelled out until he look at Hinata, "Wait, I know you! You're the cousin of that butt munch! Neji!"

Hinata was startled being yelled to, but she started laughing and she nodded to this boy Kiba.

Shikamaru looked over to Hinata as he rested his head, _'Her laugh… haven't heard it for a while…'_

Kiba chuckled, "Say, your eyes are really pretty!" He said as he leaned over Shikamaru.

Hinata blushed a bit and smiled remembering the first time her lover said that to her, "Thank you…"

"OH! You know what? I think you and Shikama—" Kiba was cut off. And troubled stirred all because Naruto got shoved into him.

Kiba was shoved and fell forward into Hinata and he gave her a kiss. Shikamaru saw it all and he clenched his hands into a fist. Hinata quickly pushed him away and started panicking.

Her face blushed furiously and Shikamaru quickly sat up glaring at Kiba.

"Ah… I didn't mean to!" Kiba quickly sputtered out to the both of them.

The teacher came in and they all quickly started class.

Hinata never once paid any attention to the teacher and neither did Shikamaru, both of their heads were filled with mindless thoughts.

They both didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day…

**--------------------SoftLips--------------------**

**AN:** I apologize for this chapter! –cries- I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. But, the next chapter will be wonderful! Shikamaru gets into a fistfight.

…I'M REALLY SORRY!!! **–CRIES MORE- **I WAS HOPING THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE GREAT BUT IT SUCKED!!! WHAAA!!!

Please keep reading! And I know you will all enjoy my next chapter!

(P.S. I typed Chapter 3 right after this chapter because I really wanted to fix the story)

-Sae


	3. Lust and Bruises

**Pretty Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Lust and Bruises**

**-Sae**

**AN**: I still really want to apologize for messing up on my last chapter. I kind of take my fanfiction really seriously. In this chapter, Shikamaru gets into a fist fight leaving Hinata crying dreadfully. I just know you guys will love this chapter! Please enjoy!

Your flames will be used to roast my **SOGGY** marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I still so want to own Kiba. Rawr. O3o

**--------------------ShikaxHina--------------------**

Hinata and Shikamaru walked home together quietly, not once exchanging their words and never once holding each others hands.

Shikamaru didn't know how to approach Hinata on what happened previously, but there was another problem.

Hinata liked being kissed by Kiba.

"…Hinata?" Shikamaru started to speak to her, "How do you feel about me?" He sounded so unsure and depressing.

Hinata frowned at him, "Well… um… after today—" She was cut of as Shikamaru quickly grabbed her hand. He looked at her with sadness and hate.

"After today…? Heh." His eyes dropped to the ground and Hinata looked at him with confusion.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked him softly.

He put on a smile and ran away from her quickly, _'After today… Kiba is just a memory…'_

Hinata was afraid, she never meant to upset him…

Kiba and his dog, Akamaru laid on the grass staring up into the sky gazing at the clouds.

"Man… Today was something wasn't it Akamaru?" Kiba said thoughtlessly to his puppy. Kiba laughed, "That Hinata girl…" he said her name with such passion, "I kind of like her…"

Footsteps approached him and he noticed it was his best friend, "So… you like Hinata?" Shikamaru was blunt and his face showed such an eerie look which made Kiba timid just by looking at him.

Kiba quickly stood up, "Ah, I mean, she's cool--" Kiba was quickly punch in the face by Shikamaru. "Wait, Shikamaru! What happened today was just an accident,!" He was horrified that his best friend would hurt him this way.

Shikamaru clenched his fist tightly, blood slipped through his fingers.

"…at's…ot……problem…" He whispered out quickly to Kiba.

"What?" Kiba's voice started breaking out of fear.

"I SAID THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM." And Shikamaru quickly leap towards Kiba punching him in the stomach. "She liked it! You liked it! Now… I'm going to lose her… to you!"

As Kiba was on his knees under Shikamaru, coughing out bit of blood and spit, "Shikamaru…"

He raised his foot over Kiba's head, "It ends here… friend." Right before Shikamaru was about to crush Kiba's skull, Hinata came behind Shikamaru and held him tightly.

"Please…stop." She cried to him softly, "Please, Shikamaru…"

He was shocked and he gulped down, "…Why should I?" His lips formed a smile, "If he's gone, I'll be the only one you'd care for."

"Because…" Hinata started to cry desperately to him, "I already care only for you!" She legs dropped down besides Shikamaru and she held tightly onto him still, "I beg you… Please just forget what happened today."

Shikamaru stood in front of Kiba and looked down at his best friend. He looked over to Hinata, his love, and his eyes filled with shame. "Tell me once more… How do you feel about me, Hinata?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, "I love you with all my heart…" And the tears ran down her face. "Alright…? I will always love you!" Her voice was so clear, she kept crying and never once let go of her lover.

Shikamaru nodded, "Good…" His voice started to break, "Because… I love you too…" And he cried feeling such shame and remorse to sink so low.

**--------------------LustandBruises--------------------**

**AN: **Oh wow, I liked this chapter more than the last one. But, this chapter doesn't scream out wonderful to me… -feels horrible- I'm sorry if I have failed you! Um, I'm not sure if this fanfic is done yet… XD

I think I might write another chapter. This is actually my very first fic where I wrote continuous chapter. I think that's why I feel so incomplete. Heh, I'm use to doing oneshots because it ends all in one document. –smiles- Thank you for reading, I really hoped you enjoyed this.

P.S. It would be awesome if you read my other fics too. –thumbs up-

-Sae


End file.
